Previously, one might have created batch files or command files to help automate some system operations. Scripts can serve a similar purpose. Microsoft provides scriptable interfaces for their newest tools for local system control. In fact, scripting languages were intentionally designed to be simple, so that one does not have to be an engineer or programmer to use them. There are several ways to run scripts today, specifically using Windows Script Host, and Scheduled Tasks Facility. These tools allow one to initiate scripts, and enable one to schedule scripts for later execution or for repeated execution. Therefore, there is an easier way to manage scripts using a scriptable interface that allows one to register and manage scripts.
In order to ensure high availability and proper performance of a system, it is useful to monitor various aspects of the system to detect and respond to problems as quickly as possible. In the Windows operating system environment, for example, scripts are frequently used for this purpose because they provide a simple deployment method for a reproducible and easily modifiable sequence of detection and response statements. At the current time, there is no easy unobtrusive way to keep a script running and responsive using the most popular scripting language (VBScript) in the Windows operating system environment.
One prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,792 entitled “Generation And Execution Of Scripts For Enabling Cost-Effective Access To Network Resources.” This prior art method is a cluster controlling system that transfers packages, which have been operating on one computer to another computer when a fault or failure has occurred by monitoring and controlling the packages in the entire system. When the respective packages are started-up, cluster daemons on the respective computers monitor and control resources on the operating computers. The monitored and controlled data are stored in the respective computers as local data. A manager communicates with cluster daemons on the respective computers, and stores data in a global data memory to monitor and control the entire system. The manager is actually one of the packages operating in the cluster system. If a fault or failure occurs in the manager or in the computer running the manager, the manager is restarted on another computer by a cluster daemon.
The present invention differs from this cited prior art patent in that the prior invention simply uses a script for the specific purpose of selecting a host for an Internet connection, whereas the present invention is concerned with interacting with any user-written script. The prior invention does not focus on any user interaction with the script.
Another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,547 entitled “Script-Based System For Testing A Multi-User Computer System.” This prior invention is a testing system and method for defining testing scenarios for a multi-user computer system having a plurality of workstations, and for driving and tracking the execution of the testing scenarios in a predefined order at the workstations is disclosed. The system and method revolve around the concept of a “script”. Each script or script set is intended to reflect one business scenario. Each script contains instructions, data, and routing information used to execute the testing scenario on the workstations of the multi-user computer system. The testing system includes a maintenance and creation means for creating and modifying scripts; a tracking administration means for grouping selected scripts to form the test, for initiating a test run, for monitoring routing of the scripts from workstation to workstation, for selectively controlling routing of the scripts from workstation to workstation in an error situation, and for automatically generating statistical reports detailing the performance of the test; and a tracking means for routing the selected scripts to selected workstations according to the routing information.
The method of this prior invention uses specific scripts for testing and allows a user to group and deploy different script modules together to test different things. There is no mention of any user interaction with the scripts once they are initiated in the prior invention. Contrarily, the present invention allows any user-written script to be suspended indefinitely and invisibly until resumed or terminated by an external agent through a centralized control point.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,884 entitled “Process For Monitoring Execution Of A Command Script.” This prior art method is a process for monitoring the acknowledgement of a request to execute a command script (script) through a non-guaranteed protocol (S.N.M.P.), in an information system (SI) in a network (RE) comprising a manager (GE) and agents (AG1) for executing commands, wherein the manager first sends the agent in charge of executing the command script a ticket request using a command (Get mrsGetTK) of the “get” type, and the agent returns (GetResponse) a ticket to the manager. The manager then sends the execution request to the agent using a command (Set mrsExecute cmd TK) of the “set” type, for which the ticket is a parameter, then the agent verifies the validity of the request and creates an instance for the execution of the command associated with the ticket and the manager then verifies proper reception of the request by scanning (Get mrsStatus) the instance using the agent. This prior invention is particularly applicable to heterogeneous information systems.
The present invention differs from this prior art in that the prior patent deals with using a specific kind of script for a particular purpose. The present invention, however, deals with any WSH (Windows Script Host) script. The prior art invention is not even particularly concerned with the script itself, but just with getting an acknowledgement that a script has run. Once again, there is no mention of user interaction in this prior art invention. The present invention differs because of the user interaction, and that it allows active control over the resumption/termination of a script.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,631 entitled “Force Script Implementation Over A Wide Area Network.” This prior art method is an exercise system includes a local system having an exercise apparatus and an associated local computer, where the local computer controls and monitors the operation and use, respectively, of the exercise apparatus. The system further includes a remote system having a remote computer, and a transmission medium including a telephone line that couples the local system to the remote system for data communication between the local system and the remote system. The remote system may receive local system data from the local system concerning the use of the exercise apparatus, and the local system may receive remote system data from the remote system concerning the operation of the exercise apparatus. The local computer preferably controls the operation of the exercise apparatus based upon a modifiable script stored in a read/write memory of the local computer, which can be updated by the remote system. A method for controlling an exercise apparatus includes running a modifiable script on a local computer to control the use and to monitor the operation of an exercise apparatus, and communicating with a remote system to provide the remote system with data concerning the use of the exercise apparatus. The script is stored in read/write memory of the local computer and remote system data received from the remote system may include at least a portion of a new script to be stored in the read/write memory of the local computer.
This prior art method is different from the present invention in that the prior art invention does not mention user interaction. This prior art invention simply uses a fixed script to perform testing, with no user interaction. The present invention is concerned with interacting with any user-written script.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,078 entitled “Simplified Animatronic And CNC System.” This prior invention is a simplified system using a computer to control the speed and direction of multiple stepper motors, so that a script for a sequence of operations of the motors can be prepared and edited, using ASCII characters, on the computer monitor. This script is then stored on disc, and can be played back through the parallel port to control the motors to perform the sequence of operations. Each letter of the alphabet can identify a different motor speed, and each line of the script contains one letter for each motor being controlled. On commencing play back, the first line is scanned and the required motor speeds set and activated. After about 1/20 of a second the next line is similarly scanned and the motor speeds are again adjusted to the current script requirements. Playback then proceeds in the same manner line by line through the script. The system can also be applied to CNC (computer numerical control) of machine tools and production processes. A synchronized digital control system gives excellent positional control of motorized elements. The system includes fine and coarse feed rates in CNC operation by means of two motors selectively controlling the same axis, coupled by a differential gearing drive.
This prior art method is different from the present invention in that the prior art invention does not mention user interaction. The prior art invention simply pertains to a script that performs a single fixed task with no user intervention.